


Heartbroken

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [19]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Study, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Crossover, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Generic Posh Gentlemen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, NPCs - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Star-crossed, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Vampyr!AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Universe mashup time! R6S in the Vampyr timeline.Doctor Touré, also known as the infamous leech 'Montagne', has become infatuated with his sworn enemy- the vampire hunter Bandit. Turns out, feelings can be reciprocated after all.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi723/gifts).



> thank u to Kiru for beta reading and the discord for dealing with me/my vampyr talk. Montagne fills the role of Jonathan Reid, and Bandit the role of Geoffrey McCullum.  
> Sorry for my strangely detached writing style. I write like a 1500s monk so just-- just try ur best to understand lol.

So parched was his throat, tongue stiff and rasped and stuck to the roof of his mouth like a flat wad of tape. Yet nothing would quench the insurmountable thirst tearing its way through his gullet, gums aching and esophagus constricting around nothing but dry air as saliva refused to trickle. 

 

A stomach which refused to digest wriggled in frustration at its owners detest, pleading for a meal that the mouth did not want to engorge. Intestines lurched in protest and from his teeth spread the full-body twinge throughout each and every muscle inside, tendons twisting under the strain. 

 

There is a man splayed before him, gaunty and absolutely alluring, not for his regal bone structure or messy facial hair but rather the steadiness of how the blood pumps below skin so thin and soft it must surely be heresy. Behind his eyes he can see the heart afire beneath strong ribs that stick out from pale flesh in all the right ways, and suddenly, Gilles is filled not with the need to take, but to give. 

 

Inside, some part not tainted by the shadow of bloodlust writhes in pleasure at seeing the safety of crystal skin unmarked by teeth yet serrated by everything else. Another shies away, as if caught ogling a mistress in a state of undress, a secret moment caught by an unwanted eye. But his unbeating heart screams to take and his mind pleads to care and somewhere betwixt, Gilles is wrapped taut around the finger of the man he should despise. 

 

He just can't find the gall to do so. 

 

~*~

 

Spurts of ruby heat spill forth in a tantalizing screen, the life not splattered on ruined upholstery caught inside a drought cavern lined with pearls. Quenched and gone is the thirst which so plagued him before, sweet relief drawing a sigh from pallid lips yearning for a touch to share. 

 

A grumble is emitted to his left, interrupting yet not diminishing the divine tingle spreading across a dried tongue. That man resides on the lounge chair, watching Gilles with an unyielding fervor, both intrigued by the animosity and appalled by the depravity, some of which danced across his own features like rabid squirrels. 

 

“By the blood in my lungs, you look about ready to stake me. With what would you use to accomplish such a feat?” Gilles finds himself asking, drawing a stripe with his tongue over cold skin to gather the droplets of red falling in rivulets down various columns of tendons. A tooth nicks another tear, and he sucks in greedily. 

 

The hunter growls in satisfaction, hands wandering upon himself like land ready to be explored and Gilles dreams of its taste. “A disgusting leech you are, yet I can't deny I want every piece of you.” Comes his response, and Gilles purrs. “I have to decide how I want to take you apart.”

 

An idea flits across his mind during the elation of the feed and a smile graces the beast, rosy scleras focused onto the human man as he feasted. Deep down he knows this man would never harm another innocent, has nearly killed him many a time in the past over his skewered views of bloodthirsters, so he lets his thoughts run wild. “Who did you say this gentleman was again?” 

 

A cackle in response, “the amount of children fallen victim to his perversions is uncountable.”

 

Gilles nods, perturbed yet invigorated with newfound fury as he gouges yet another hole in the body to suckle on the blood that drips. And his audience watches eagerly until it all runs dry.

 

A cigarette blows plumes of smoke into the dusty air as Gilles drops the body with no honour, turns to face his partner with blood running down his breast and painting his white teeth pink. “I’ve dreamed of turning you to ashes by the fires of the sun longer than you know, but I couldn’t imagine bringing you down now. Is it your vampiric telepathy which makes me enamoured, or have I just fallen for another posh monster with a sleek gaze?”

 

A laugh rumbles throughout Gilles chest at the words, stalking forward to the lounge chair and leaning down. The scent of gunpowder and tobacco fill his senses, overpowering the taste of sweetness below the skin underneath his nose; he inhales deeply.

 

“I would bestow upon you my gift, grace you my beloved progeny, but I fear your stubbornness and adamant hatred of my kind clouds your senses,” Gilles purrs once more, “maybe then you could understand the allure my affliction provides, could join me in immortality and view the passage of time on earth through the eyes of those you once hated. A change in perspective is always nice.” 

 

His guest,  _ mister Brunsmeier,  _ scoffs, yanks firmly on Gilles’ tie and displays a lecherous smirk. “Catch me dead before you catch me with blood in my belly.”

 

“Have it your way,  _ amour _ , my offer is always open, our rivalry forever ongoing.” 

 

“Alright, I understand. Are you going to get on with it or not?”

 

Gilles flashes a sultry grin, hands gripping the armrests of the chair below him and Brunsmeier, breath chilled and vaporising white against the heat of a mortal’s bare chest. Brunsmeier fiddles with the crossbow sitting harmlessly by his hip, an eye trained on the vampire and another on his ammunition, but his suspicion is squandered when a mouth born to maim presses softly against his own in some tender form of fraudulent affection. 

 

A predator kisses at his throat and the prey allows it to happen.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Rogue leeches bumbled the sewers and slummy alleyways of the city while the sun slept, and though the hunters dedicated themselves to the extermination of every last bloodsucker, Dominic found it hard to put that statement to the test. 

 

Stakes found chests and heads alike, but never the flesh of the infamous  _ Montagne, _ a leech purely of goodwill who somehow managed to defy everything it meant to feast on the living. 

 

So when the heart in his chest stuttered under the pressure of a mangy clawed hand, Dominic grit his teeth under the strain and allowed it to be ripped out of his chest with a backward swing that impaled the skal. Tit for tat. His mission would end with a body count insurmountable and a yearning in his chest for that of his enemy.

  
  


~*~

  
  


He was on the brink when Gilles pulled him back to the living. No heart left to carry nutrients and no more nutrients left to be carried. It was horrendous, veins spitting like cobras in a cave and no amount of medical training could fix the fatality. But Gilles knew of one thing that could. 

 

His arm still ached tremendously from his own inflicted bite wound, the tang of his blood thick on his tongue as he once more reaffirmed the kiss to the bandit’s lips and fed him his disease. A kiss fit for Judas, in the end. And once it was finished, when his morality wailed under the lack of consent, he tucked Brunsmeier into his own cot and waited for the results. 

 

It was just the pain in his chest which spurred him into action. The thought of losing an enemy which he had come to rely on so much in his everyday life was much too great a burden to bear compared to immortality. 

 

The phantom remnants of his tongue pushing blood into Brunsmeier’s mouth weighed heavy on his conscience, as Gilles fluffed a spare pillow and hunkered down on the floor besides his patient to rest for the day. No doubt his sleep would be fitful, his head was filled with worries for Brunsmeier and body exhausted from lack of sustenance. 

 

But his duties had been fulfilled, if only for the night, and dawn was a fast approaching disaster. All he could do now was wait.

  
  


~*~

  
  


And wait he did. Four days after the incident, Gilles hiding the deathly chilled body in his office, Brunsmeier finally took his first breath of everlasting life.

 

Expected to be met with rage, Gilles was pleasantly surprised to find the relaxed gaze from delirious eyes unchanging, Brunsmeier lax in his restraints and gnawing on his lip with newly sharpened fangs. It was a habit Gilles too had picked up once turned, no doubt passed down from sire to childe, when the thirst was too much, the need to break skin of any sorts took over. 

 

Luckily, Brunsmeier was spared the anguish many newborns had to face before, a blood pack already smuggled into the room and ready to be sunk into. Gilles handed his fledgeling the packet and watched him consume eagerly, mind too fumbled to comprehend. 

 

Maybe, he thought to himself, this new life and this new enemy won’t be that bad.

 

Speak of the devil, of course. By the wink of twilight his progeny was awake and rearing to go, undoubtedly furious at his newfound state, but melting into Gilles’ warm words without protest. 

 

“Had I not turned you, you would surely have perished. And, selfishly, I don’t think I was ready to accept the coming millennium without you.” He had said, hands coming to the hunter’s elbows in affection. 

 

A smirk, “no harm no foul, right, doctor? This new power coursing through me will surely slay more skal than my mortal body ever did.”

 

A small part of Gilles knew it was the shock of his sire’s new superiority affecting his reasoning. Otherwise, he knew Brunsmeier would be throwing a fit right now. But he was too elated to care, simply courted his mate by the moonlight and could envision only happiness ahead. A pair of iced bodies wrapped around the shadows and connected deeper than humans could imagine.

 

Love didn’t need a heart to flourish.

  
  
  


~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Consider donating to my [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/O4O86LC7)


End file.
